falleentiumfandomcom-20200215-history
Kok: "Judge us on our record."
THE GUARDIAN | Wim Kok, a senior Socialist MP, spent most of the day campaigning in the city of Balranico, Balbarno -- a Socialist target state -- handing out leaflets and engaging with the voters among a legion of volunteers. Near the end of the afternoon, Kok addressed a large crowd of bystanders. "In this election there is a very, very clear choice. FOUR years of a radically right-wing government under the banner of parties such as the FCRP and the political wing of a lunatic billionaire named Theo Solomon." Jeers and boos erupted from the crowd when Kok uttered these words. "No I DON'T want FOUR years of a right-wing government. I'm trying to explain you what will happen if you get four more years of a right-wing government. Some of the people in the crowd here in the front are slightly ahead of me. The crowd would laugh loudly. "Thank you. First of all, there are many children living in great poverty in Falleentium; wrong, immoral and unnecessary. If these right-wing parties get into power and enforce these policies of austerity and cuts; how many more children will not get the chances in life that they deserve? How many children shall be poorer after 4 years of a right-wing government? Countless. How much longer shall waiting lists be in our hospitals? How much more overcrowded shall our primary school classes be after four years of a right-wing government? How many more people will be sleeping in the streets of our towns and cities because a right-wing government won't care about them and their needs? How much more can people take of a right-wing government, which historically has only been interested in the wealthiest in our society, and not caring for the majority and walking by on the other side while poverty increases, while opportunities for young people are denied? Surely, we can as a society do something different. Since the end of the war, consecutive conservative and neo-liberal governments did what? Slashed funding for our public services, froze public sector pay, laid off policemen, firefighters, emergency workers, nurses and many more groups. Every community lost services and facilities. And you know what at the other end of the scale, were there cuts made for the very richest? Were there increased taxes for the big businesses and corporations? Was there any effort to make those at the top end pay for the economic crisis? You know the answer, it is NO. The answer was: the people have suffered, while inequality has grown in our society. In the past four years of government, the first Socialist government to date, we have made amazing progress to tackle the cancer of inequality in our society. I invite all of you to judge us on our record. We have decreased income tax on the poor and increased it on the very rich through the Federal Income Tax Reform Act, we have decreased taxes for small businesses and increased it for the corporate conglomerates and multinationals through the Corporate Tax Reform Act, we have viciously attacked predatory corporations and their greed through the National Competition Authority Act, we have made an ambitious investment campaigns into Science, Training, Education, Agriculture and Healthcare, we have brought democracy into the military and we have eliminated wasteful spending from our overbloated military industrial complex. The past four years has seen the most progressive and active government of the 7th century, and with your help and dedication we can form a true government of the people that gives a voice to the workers and the least fortunate of our society. And all of this is canonised into our brand new manifesto that shall give you, the people, a government that works FOR THE MANY, NOT THE FEW!" The crowd erupted in cheers and chanting the campaign's slogan, "FOR THE MANY, NOT THE FEW" for 5 minutes. Category:The Imperial Constitution